The Sister He Never Had
by Farah97
Summary: Their friendship blossomed, their mutual understanding to one another...She became the sister he never had.


"30 is a big deal" He shifted his phone to his other hand to open the door of their usual patisserie.

"Good morning Caleb" Sophia, their long-time friend, greeted him "Coming for Hanna's birthday cake" She winked pointing at the two layers chocolate cake with buttercream frosting at the top.

"It's perfect" He thanked her closing with Hanna "Just don't be late" He handed her the money and took the box "6 sharp".

"I won't." Sophia promised escorting him towards the door and opening it for him "Bring Andrew and George by 5:30, the nanny will be waiting with Tony"

"Thank you so much for everything" He grinned and headed out.

They've been neighbors since Hanna and Caleb moved to Boston 5 years ago. Andrew is 4 and George is 2 and half, and they couldn't be more proud parents than ever. Everything else seemed like a bad dream and they're now having the life he promised her 7 years ago; exactly 12th July, their wedding day.

He entered their house putting the cake beside the prepared dining table, decorated with balloons and flowers.

"Hey" Aria appeared from their sideway stairs.

"Hey" He hugged her "Thank you for doing this."

She rolled her eyes and entered the living room.

"Coming this morning to take care of the kids, calling Hanna's friends and getting the balloons and making the kids sleep, great job by the way." He pointed at the well decorated room with appreciation.

"Please it's nothing" She huffed "And besides, 30 is a big deal"

"That's what I said" He nodded excitingly, receiving a small giggle from her.

"Anyways, how's life with you?" He asked, sitting on the couch beside her, concerned after the problems her last book had faced, which caused her to change publishers.

"Well…" She looked at the ceiling and then back at him "The book is doing great! The sales are at peak" She clapped her hands together.

"But…" He raised his eyebrows.

Since she moved to Boston 2 years ago and their relationship had strengthen. She would visit them a lot and babysit Andrew and George. Hanna and he would visit her at work, she has her own office now!

"My company wants me to move to their branch in LA" She let out a heavy breathe "They think that LA has better opportunities for my segment."

"What do 'You' think?" He stressed on the word 'you'.

"I don't know, Caleb" She rested her head on the big cushion on the back "I'm tired of moving around, you know…" She swallowed and continued "From Rosewood to California to New York to Boston. It's great…It's awesome. So much experience and big circle of work relations, but I want to settle down." She looked at him knowing he would get her.

He smiled and nodded understanding what she meant. Aria since graduating from college didn't have any long-term relationship. She focused on her career and became more self-oriented; exploring the world and making ravishing interviews with top writers and poets. She needed to get out of the life Rosewood created for her, every one of them wanted that, but each did it on his own way.

"Did you talk to Ryan?" He asked. The first long-term boyfriend she had since a very long time.

"You know that he travel between Washington and Boston all the time due to his work" She played with the tiny gold neckless he once gave her on their 1st anniversary.

"I meant about settling down." Caleb cleared his throat.

Aria jumped from her place "What? No" She shook her head "Ryan please let's stops moving around, get married and have kids" She mocked herself.

"No what I meant" Caleb giggled "But it would be a brilliant idea" She poked his shoulder "Okay okay not the best" He laughed.

"I'm serious" She whined.

Before Caleb could answer, little George's voiced alarmed them.

"Hey buddy" Caleb picked him up as he was crawling towards his bedroom door.

"How do they get out of their crib" Aria squealed quietly grinning and putting the covers over Andrew again, after what have seemed a battle in his bed.

"So what will you do?" Caleb asked giving George his favorite toy while sitting on his lap.

"I could open moving to LA thing and see how he would react."

"Yeah that's a great idea"

"Wait… you never agreed on one of my ideas before" She looked at him suspiciously "Where is the part where you bring out the best solution, the one we both know that I will probably follow."

"It's just your idea was good this time." He kept looking at his toddler hoping she would by it.

"Oh" She covered her mouth "You know something!" She looked at Andrew quickly to make sure he didn't wake up from her voice.

"Just do what I said" Caleb closed his eyes and smiled.

"You mean what I said" She corrected him.

"Whatever" He smirked but she's smart and got it quickly.

"Okay" She made a small dance getting up and taking Andrew from him to put him back to sleep.

"I didn't know you and Ryan that close."

"We're not, he just-" He cut himself quickly glaring at her "Ohhhh you"

"Ohhh me" She mimicked him.

:

He dropped off the kids and drove with Sophia back to the house.

"The party is getting started" She raised a small speaker she had in her back teasing Caleb while getting inside the house.

"Hey did Hanna called" Aria stood beside him.

"She's on her way" He grinned "Exactly 10 minutes and she will be here."

"Hanna's parents are in the living room, they arrived half an hour ago." Aria handed him his kids photo album "They have been wanting to see it since they arrived" He mouthed a quick 'you are a life saver' "By the way, your mum called"

He took a step backwards "What?" He couldn't think of one good reason for her to call, she only call him on his birthdays and when she needed money. _Ohhhhh_

"Please" Aria was faster this time "I took care of it."

They both smiled at each other.

Their friendship blossomed, their mutual understanding to one another; how she always send his mother money and kept it a secret, how many times he would pick her from airports and never make a big deal out of it. She became the sister he never had.


End file.
